


All That Mattered

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When you sneak off on your own, Sokka becomes worried, fearing the worst. When Fire Nation soldiers arrive, the worst might just happen.Request: prompt 59 on list 2 with sokka pls!! love ur work btw!! 💖💖Prompt: "You could have at least left a note. We were worried about you."
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader
Kudos: 20





	All That Mattered

You woke up early, creeping around the tents of the others to make your way over to the nearby waterfall. When you mentioned it to Sokka he objected, saying it was “too dangerous” to practice earthbending while in Fire Nation territory. You didn’t bother bringing it up to the others, you knew they would take his side. While you normally would agree too, you knew the comet was on its way, and it would be too dangerous to be out of practice. So instead of heeding his advice, you snuck off on your own. What was the worst that could happen?

Walking through the underbrush, you made your way in what you believed to be the direction of the waterfall. Hearing the sound of rushing water, you assumed you were headed in the right direction. Instead, you found yourself near a creek. For a moment you considered following the water in hopes of finding the waterfall, but decided against it. Besides, the area you were in was more secluded than the open water, so there was less chance of being spotted by firebenders. 

Sokka arose with a start. The sun was already shining through the treetops, and he knew the others were likely already awake. He walked over to the fire where Katara was pacing. She wore a nervous look on her face and Sokka immediately knew something was off.

“Are you worried about staying in one place for so long?” he questioned. “We can move on this afternoon if you want.”

She shook her head, then pointed at your empty sleeping bag. “She’s been gone all morning. There was no note or anything. I don’t know where she could have gone.”

Sokka thought for a moment, remembering what you said about a waterfall. “She mentioned something about wanting to practice earthbending at a nearby waterfall, but I told her it wasn’t safe. I doubt she would have gone off for that. She’s probably just out gathering berries and lost track of the time.” 

But he couldn’t even convince himself. He knew how stubborn you were, and there was no way you would just go along with what he told you to do. With a sigh, he decided to try and find the waterfall you mentioned. 

Entering the woods he could hear the sound of running water. But after listening for a moment he turned the other direction. The water wasn’t loud enough and would likely only lead to a small creek. Instead, he looked at the ground and saw it becoming muddier the further he walked. That was the direction of the waterfall, he determined. 

It was a short hike, but by the time he reached the falls he was overcome with a new level of nervousness. He didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t find you there. He didn’t know what he’d do if he found you there and you were hurt somehow. 

He wasn’t trying to think of all the worst possible outcomes but he couldn’t help it. Whether he could admit it or not, he cared about you. Sure, he cared about everyone in the group, but there was something about _you_. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, his mind always went back to you. 

Now you might be in trouble, and he felt it was his fault. “If only I had agreed to go with her,” he muttered to himself as he came upon the waterfall. The sound of the water was almost deafening, but he pushed forward, determined to find you.

Instead, he found the one thing he was praying not to. A squad of about 10 Fire Nation soldiers were standing nearby, talking heatedly amongst themselves. Sokka’s heart nearly stopped in his chest as he thought the worst. What if they had found you? 

He risked drawing closer to hear what they were saying. “I swear Captain,” one of the men said, “I sensed earthbending. There’s a bender near here somewhere.” 

For a moment Sokka allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. They hadn’t found you yet. But as soon as the moment of peace came it was over. If you weren’t at the waterfall then where were you?

Sneaking away as quickly as possible he ran back to camp. Katara saw him enter the camp and rushed over, waiting to hear the news. “Did you find her?”

“No,” he answered breathlessly. “There were Fire Nation troops at the waterfall but she wasn’t there. But they know there’s an earthbender nearby. We have to be careful.” He turned to face Toph and Aang who were standing nearby, listening intently.

“I’m going to try and find her. You stay behind and pack up camp. We need to leave as soon as possible.”

“I can go with you,” Toph offered. “Having another bender could help if we do run across the soldiers.”

Sokka shook his head. “It’s too risky. It’ll be safest for me to travel alone. One person is less likely to be spotted. If they come here, take off on Appa and circle back when it’s safe. Do the same thing if I’m not back soon.” With that he took off back into the woods.

You stood near the creek, pulling rocks out from deep underground with your bending. It was a technique that helped in battle more times than you could count. Closing your eyes, you stood still and “looked” for the rocks the way Toph had shown you. Instead of feeling the rocks however, you could only notice the solid vibrations of what seemed to be marching soldiers.

A wave of fear washed over you. This was exactly what Sokka warned you about. There was no way you could fight off 10 soldiers on your own. You’d spent all morning bending and were weakened from it. Shaking your head, you tried to retreat from view. Your only hope was to hide and hope you weren’t seen. 

Squatting next to a nearby bush, you waited with bated breath. The soldiers came into view and you felt your blood run cold. There was no way you wouldn’t be spotted. All you could do was hope they didn’t recognize you. You wouldn’t forgive yourself if the others got caught because of you. Immediately, you felt a wave of guilt at the thought of something happening to Sokka because you didn’t listen. If only you had put your stubbornness to the side for a minute. 

But you hadn’t. And now you had to pay the price. “Look, over there,” a gruff voice called out. You sensed someone walk up behind you and froze.

“Well, if it isn’t the earthbender we’ve been searching for.” A sharp pain formed at the base of your skull as the soldier pulled you up by your hair. When he saw your face he chuckled. “I didn’t know the Avatar and company were nearby.”

“They aren’t,” you said quickly. “We split up a while ago, I’m not travelling with them anymore.” 

The soldier in charge ignored your lies. “How much do you think they would risk to have their friend back?” he asked darkly. Then, his eyes lit up. “Actually, I have a better idea.”

You looked around quickly, trying to think of some way to escape. Pulling a rock from the earth, you launched it at the shin of the guard holding you. With a yelp, he dropped you and you started to run. You had only made it a few feet before a blaze of fire shot past your head. 

“Where are you running to? Back to your friends?”

“No,” you lied. “I already told you, I’m not with them anymore.” A large stone was behind you, your back to it. For a moment you thought of using it to get away but you decided against it. Even if you could somehow escape, you’d just lead them back to the others. There was nowhere to go.

“Right, you’re not travelling with the Avatar,” he repeated mockingly. “And I’m not a firebender. See? I can lie too. ” With that, he flicked his wrist, igniting a flame in his hand. “Now, why don’t you tell us where your little camp is set up?” 

Sokka was crouched nearby, his heart racing. He had found you just as the firebenders did. There was nothing he could do now but wait for the perfect moment to strike.

He saw you shake your head. “I would never tell you anything.” Fear surged through him as he saw the soldier step forward. 

“I’m being very generous here,” he said with a fake smile. “Usually you’d be in prison right now,” he tossed the flame to his other hand, “or dead. But since you know something, I’m letting you live. So why don’t we try this again? Where are the others?”

“Screw off,” he heard you say, your voice laced with as much venom as you could muster. 

“Bad idea,” the soldier said. “Bad idea indeed.” He wrapped his hand around your wrist and you cried out in pain. When he let go, you could see the skin starting to blister from the flame. “Where is the-”.

Before he could finish his question, a boomerang flew forward, hitting him in the forehead. You bit back a smile, Sokka had found you. Using what was left of your strength you threw the boulder at the soldiers. 

“Come on,” Sokka shouted to you, “let’s go while we can.” He grabbed your good wrist and pulled you forward, away from the Fire Nation troops. The dust in the air gave you the opportunity to get away without being seen. 

After running for what felt like ages, he pulled you into a small cave. As soon as he saw you were safe, he sighed. “What were you thinking? Why would you go off on your own like that?” 

You shook your head, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” 

“Clearly,” he grumbled. “You didn’t tell anyone where you were going! _You could have at least left a note. We were worried about you_ ,” he glanced down. “ _I_ was worried about you.”

“Well clearly I’m fine now,” you said weakly. He was right, but he didn’t have to say it. 

“No, you’re not,” he said, gently grabbing your arm. “I may not be Katara but I can help your arm heal a bit.” Reaching into the pocket of his robe he pulled out a roll of bandages. “This will help keep it clean until Katara can heal you.” 

“Thank you,” you whispered as he began to bandage the burn. “And I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have gone off alone. I just needed to be prepared for when the comet arrives.”

“I understand that, but we could have found a better way,” he sighed. “If I hadn’t gotten there in time…” he trailed off, his voice breaking. “I could have lost you.” 

His eyes met yours and you felt all the stress leave you. All that mattered in the moment was being there with him. “Why didn’t you run back to camp? We could have helped. When I saw him burn you...,” he trailed off, looking away.

You looked down. “I couldn’t lead them back to you, I didn’t want any of you to get hurt because of me. I didn’t want _you_ to get hurt because of me.”

“So, what, you get hurt instead? You get _killed_ instead?”

“I can’t lose you,” you exclaimed. 

“And I can’t lose you,” he countered. Your head shot up at his words. “Isn’t it obvious? I care about you so much. When I learned you were missing I was so worried-.” He was cut off by your lips crashing into his. He pulled you closer to him, careful not to touch your bandaged wrist. 

When you finally pulled apart you smiled. “I solemnly swear I won’t go off on my own without telling someone first.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile.

"It’ll be awhile before the others are able to circle back for us.”

You smirked, pulling him back in for another kiss. “Well, I’m sure we could think of some way to pass the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a bit longer (and angstier) than I planned but honestly? I don't hate it. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
